Damn Bubbles
by artemissan09
Summary: A certain potions master is enjoying a nice bath...but he's got some interesting company...rated for possible future scenes...


Damn Bubbles...

**A/N: Well, just a little one shot to cure my boredom…Snape is a little OOC, but it is a rather funny little ficlet…At least I think so anyway…but I tend to have an odd sense of humor…**

He filled the bath up with steaming hot water as he rid himself of his robes. She had never noticed just how lean and masculine he was. Apparently those robes hide a lot. Those damn robes! She hated them with a passion. The way they billowed as he thundered through the corridors; chilling and causing a fright to all students who dared to pass a glance in his direction. No, they didn't intimidate her, just caused great frustration...every billow revealed just a small portion of his body underneath, and that small portion was big enough to keep her wanting to look at more.His outer robe was discarded on the tile floor, along with the rest of his garments. But alas, that was all she could peek at...just some clothes laid askew on a slippery floor. The rest was a mystery to her, because of the place in which she was well hidden. She had obviously found quite the hiding spot. She couldn't see a damn thing, so there was no chance in Merlin's silver beard that she was able to be spotted.

The sound of water breaking disrupted her thoughts. From here, she was going to have to use her imagination; and what a creative little minx she was...

_He groaned with pleasure as the hot water slowly washed his aches and pains away. This was not an everyday occurrence for him, as his hair normally suggested, but when he did partake in this most secret of all activities, he had to admit that he thoroughly enjoyed himself.And maybe just a little too much...Severus felt the heat from the bath getting to his senses, and he very much enjoyed having those senses being taken away. It was the only excuse he could give himself to explain his actions...But regardless of senses or no, the steam was overwhelming and Severus snaked a hand down over his stomach to stroke his swollen cock, grasping the shaft gently and caressing all the way from the base and back up to the tip..._

She shook her head, the steam obviously getting to her, as well. But she had to admit, she was rather curious...Merlin, was she notorious for her curiosity. And dash it all, she still could not see a damn thing! Maybe if she maneuvered slightly to the left she could just get a peek. She bravely stuck her head ever so slightly out of her hiding place. Although she still couldn't see much, she could just start to make out a set of arms and a muscular chest reach out to turn on a tap. The scent of Sandalwood soon wafted throughout the room, and she felt herself grow lightheaded. She was never a fan of Sandalwood, and it tended to give her immense headaches, but she was willing to suffer through it if she could just get a glimpse of that man. And to be quite honest, the torso was giving her no satisfaction at all. If she was going to sit through a migraine, then she was going to get the full monty...whether he knew it or not...preferably not, since no one knew about this little obsession.

Maybe if she moved just a little more...a tad bit more... Damn bubbles, 'What enjoyment does this man get out of bubbles?' She thought...They really were a pain in the arse, she could see a teensy bit more, but those confounded bubbles were covering up the naughtiest bits that she was interested in...Wait, she was getting a better view, just a little bit further...she craned her neck and stood up on her hind paws, and then the scent of Sandalwood and the heat from the bath got to her. Cats were always balanced, but a great wave of dizziness washed upon her and she lost her footing...or pawing, rather...In a great flash of fur and hissing, Minerva McGonagall lay in quite a disgruntled, sexually-frustrated heap on the floor. Severus stood in the bath, gently massaging shampoo through his jet black hair. He was obviously unaffected by the topple of the Transfiguration professor in her animangus form and seemed the least bit surprised. He turned slowly and faced the tabby."Good evening, professor. Did you catch a good show?" He disappeared underneath the glassy surface to remove the shampoo from his hair, but returned almost an instant later. "I wasn't quite sure when you were going to come out, but I figured I might as well give you something to look at for all your efforts."

Minerva transfigured back into her human form, quite the blush accompanied her cheeks, giving her a flattering flushed look. "Just the opposite, rather. I was highly disappointed in my seating choice," she managed to say without too much hesitation. Hell, the man had just caught her trying to see him naked. No use in modesty now!

Severus smiled slyly, the corners of his mouth turning up in a devious grin. "Ahh, so I see...Well, would you care to join me in this glorious bath?"

Minerva gave a hearty laugh. "I would, but it would do me no good. I cannot see past those DAMN BUBBLES that you seem to be so partial to!"

Severus just smiled even broader, and jumped out of the tub. He walked, in all his nakedness over to Minerva, and whispered in her ear. "Yes, but I was going to have you see with your hands, not your eyes." He went to remove the cloak pin from her robe and he nipped at her ear. "I was always a firm believer in participation. It does me no good just to watch."

Minerva purred with pleasure at the sensation Severus' teeth were causing. "Well, if I get to join you, then I see no problem with the damn bubbles. But you know, they really do make it difficult to see a show, what with all there damn bubbliness and all."

Severus reached his goal, as Minerva was now also in the nude. "Yes..." He hissed, sending shivers up and down Minerva's spine. "I would find you much more attractive if your mouth was closed...especially around some of those areas you were most intent upon gazing at."

Minerva turned to face Severus and kissed him hard on the mouth. "To the sea of the damn bubbles then?"

"So it would seem." He kissed her back, and as they both wandered back to the bubble filled bath, he laughed lightly. "Oh, the damn bubbles." He shook his head as the two headed for what was surely going to be the most fun Severus had ever had with those damn bubbles.

**A/N: Yes? No? Maybe so? One shot??? Or some lemony action may be a cup of tea we'd like to venture into??? All you have to do is wish, and the magic genie will grant your fanfiction needs!!!**


End file.
